ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Twin Diaries
This special takes place in Dimension 222. Story Diary 1: Terence This, is the best day ever. Name’s Terence, member of the Bellwood Football team. I scored the winning touchdown, the Bellwood Carvers claiming the day! All my teammates and I are heading to Bob’s Pizza, my home sweet home, to celebrate. And my girl Elena, oh, such a hottie! In her leather jacket and jeans, she is the envy of the entire team. On the way to Bob’s, there was an incident though. A Highbreed was spotted, Reinrassic if I remember his name right. I broke off from the group to do one of my favorite things, beat shit up. I climbed to the top of a building, slapped down my trusty Omnitrix on my left wrist, and jumped off as Humungousaur. The sound that my fist made when wedging the Highbreed into the ground, priceless! The Highbreed are tough though, which is good, because I still had some pent up energy I didn’t get out during the game. I tackled him, we wrestled, and I eventually lifted and tossed him like a football, him going flying. Awesome shot. I made it to Bob’s, the others not even batting an eye. They knew I always arrived late. Didn’t matter. Cause there was my girl Elena, chatting it up with the other guys. I swoop in for the kiss, and she returns it. My twin sister, Teresa, brings out the pizza, two 20 inch pizzas loaded with pepperoni, sausage, bacon and chicken. Hm. Chicken. Elena got a personal pan pizza with like, mushrooms or something. Yuck! But that don’t matter. If it wasn’t a school night, I’d totally try to score with her. It’s not that I don’t have the morals to try and get lucky, but Teresa would kill me for trying anything on a school night. She takes school very seriously. She nags a lot, but means well. Either way, I love my life. Diary 1: Teresa I hate my life. I’m Teresa, twin sister of the sports star Terence. I’m more of the, egghead type. I have a 3.9 GPA, damn cooking class, messing with me. I have all honors classes, a shitload of homework every night, and on top of that, I’m the one keeping Bob in business. Terence and I don’t have a family, but Bob took us in, we live above the pizza place. I’m the main, and only employee. Bob does the cooking, I do the balancing of the checkbook, taking orders, managing the affairs, essentially keeping the damn place afloat. It’s all so mundane and easy, but it keeps us comfortable. It allows Terence to be so, him. With some luck, he’ll get a sports scholarship, but that means nothing if he doesn’t keep his grades up. He hates it when I get onto him about that kind of stuff. I hate it when he brings his whole team in after game night. I mean, I don’t care about the boys, they’re easy enough to handle. But when I see Elena, hoo. Every time Terence brings a girl back, and I mean, dating that girl, I totally see exactly what he likes in her. Usually her pretty smile, tight body, and a great ass. I’m sorta an ass girl, I’ll admit. Whenever I see Elena, my hormones just start raging. I want her for myself. She’s got an incredible ass. Whenever Elena’s in with the team, just laughing it up and flirting with them all, it makes me sick. Partially that she’s flirting with others besides Terence, but also because I wish she’d do that with me. A light caught my attention, as I saw the Omnitrix on my right wrist was in the green. That means Terence just fought with something, probably a Highbreed or their henchmen, the DNAliens. Fun thing about being twins, we get twin Omnitrices. But only one of us can use it at a time. Which means when his transformation ends, I can initiate mine. Which isn’t good for him, because that means I have to transform for him to be able to. And just like that, Terence walks in, going and kissing Elena. Ugh, makes me sick, with envy. I tried to ignore the two for the rest of the evening, but it’s hard. Once everyone was gone and I was alone, I used the Omnitrix to turn into Grey Matter. I don’t need to transform to do homework or find out the profit margin for the day, but it allows Terence to be ready to fight when necessary. It also lets me think of a lot of things while doing what I have to, including fantasying about being with Elena. But I can’t, because Terence can’t know. He can never know. Diary 2: Terence Life gets better everyday for me! Turns out, we’re not the only ones fighting the Highbreed. We were recruited by two people in a group called Plumbers, Kevin and Gwen, to assist them in fighting them. I was like, hell yeah I’m in! Teresa was a bit quiet, but she always is. Anyway, we team up, and go to the Highbreed factory. We split into two teams. I go with Gwen, while Teresa goes with Kevin. And I’ve got to say, Gwen is one hot looking girl! If Kevin isn’t shacking it up with her, I don’t know what his problem is. We find our way through, where we encounter a Highbreed leading a large group of DNAliens. I crack my knuckles, eager to start, as I transform into Kickin Hawk. Have to admit, Kickin Hawk isn’t my favorite. I much prefer Humungousaur. But, I’m vice captain of Bellwood’s Soccer team, so I’ve got pretty decent skills. Those DNAliens become glorified soccer balls to me, while Gwen does some voodoo magic thing. Cool stuff. The Highbreed tries to take me on, but I’m just too good. I trip him and turn him into my personal punching bag, though he’s pretty solid. I knock him away though, and Gwen gets him with his magic thing. First day as an official superhero, rocks! Diary 2: Teresa It figures. I didn’t want this. These two teenagers, probably about a year older than me and Terence, recruited us to fight the Highbreed with them. Last thing I needed. I mean, before, Terence fought the DNAliens when they were active, but now, there’s a group of people that actually are hunting them down, now enforcing his desire to fight them. So far, I hate them. I sorta bonded with the Kevin guy, even if I did goof and expose my secret. We started talking, it awkward at first. Then we started talking about Gwen’s ass. She’s got a cute ass. Small, but toned and firm. I wish I had an ass like that, mine isn’t spectacular at all. When Kevin asked if I was a lesbian, I freaked, telling him he couldn’t tell anyone. He agreed, stating it wasn’t a big deal. Well, it is to me. He can never know. My Omnitrix went from red to green, which meant Terence finished fighting. Perfect timing, since we got attacked by DNAliens. Kevin absorbed metal and started punching them, definetely a boy thing, while I transformed into Spidermonkey. Not the best of forms, but surely not my worst. I shot most of them up with spider webs, and swung through deeper into the base. I heard some girl yelling, so I swung in. The girl had a huge burn scar covering her face, and wore a black shirt with long purple sleeves, with black pants to match. She screams something about taking them over, but she was clearly outmatched. I snare the two DNAliens, then land, reverting as I do. Yet another secret I couldn’t keep in one day. The girl stared at me, turning her head to the side, like an owl. I do the most natural thing. I ran away. Diary 3: Terence Teresa walked with me to practice, which isn’t unusual. But this time, she seemed totally spooked, as if seeing a ghost along the way. I asked her what was wrong, her saying there was some weird girl from the day before. She said she was fine, and left for Bob’s. Wish I did more, but I had practice. About midway through, Kevin and Gwen picked me up to go fight DNAliens. My favorite. At their base, I turned into Rumble Knuckles, started pounding my way through them. Gwen says that we’re getting closer to stopping them once and for all. I make it to Bob’s, the team already there. Elena looks super sexy as always, as I approach her. One of the guys, Daniel, stops me. He tells me that some bitch with a face scar came in with them, and Teresa was freaking out over her. Of course, I just got angry. No one stalks my little sister. I asked where she was, and Daniel points to the corner table where she was sitting, but she was gone. I head that way anyway, as Teresa comes out of the bathroom, looking strange. I don’t know what it was, confusion or shock. This black haired girl with a huge-ass burn on her face comes out after her, as I grab her by the collar with my left hand. She smiles with a crazy smile, as if enjoying it. She asked if I was going to kick her ass, and I said I might if she didn’t leave my sister alone. Her eyes dropped and looked at my hand, then looks back up. Teresa put her hand on my shoulder, saying it was fine. I put the burn bitch down, and told her to get out. She complied, and walked out, grabbing a slice of pizza as she did. Diary 3: Teresa So, I walked with Terence to practice today, nothing unusual, I do it all the time. But this time, I saw the scar girl from the other day hiding behind the bleachers. Her purple eyes were glowing from the shadows. I must’ve looked scared shitless, as Terence asked what was wrong. I told her about the girl, but when he looked, she was gone. I thought I was just hallucinating, and said I was fine. I left him after that to go to work; working always kept my mind off things. It didn’t work. I kept thinking of that girl’s piercing, almost soulless purple eyes as I cleaned the tables, preparing for the dinner rush. As if on cue, the football team came in, ordering their usual. Elena was with them, intentionally swinging her hips with that sexy walk of hers. I saw Terence wasn’t there, as Daniel tells me he ditched practice early with some red head chick and guy in black. I swear, those two douche Plumbers are going to ruin Terence’s chances at a scholarship. That almost kept me occupied, until I saw her walk in. The burn girl followed in shortly after the team, as I let out an audible gasp. Daniel notices the girl, who goes and sits in the corner, in the dark. He asks if I was alright, and I said I was just fine. I continued working, not going anywhere near her table. Eventually, I had to go to the bathroom. As I was washing my hands, the burn girl came in, walking up close behind me. Her words, in almost a homicidal tone, were “I saw the way you watched that other girl. And I have to say, I agree. But, only someone obsessed with what’s on the surface would like her. Someone like myself, likes those who are true to themselves. And are deep, on the inside.” Her fingers gently stroke my ass cheeks through my skirt, and I saw in my reflection my entire posture straightened out, a tingle going up my spine. I don’t know if my expression became elated or terrified. I left the bathroom, as I saw Terence heading in my direction. The burn girl comes out, and Terence grabs her by the collar, lifting her off the ground. I thought a fight was going to ensue, so I told him it was fine. Terence didn’t look convinced, at all. I thought he’d beat the shit out of her. But he let her go, and she walks off, drooping over and swiping a slice of pizza from the football team, making sure I saw her ass as she did. Diary 4: Terence Omnitrix is in the red, so I had to turn down Kevin and Gwen on Plumber duty, paining me as it happens. I couldn’t do anything until Teresa transformed again, so I’d have to recruit her. That most likely won’t happen. I know that she cares more about the education than the hero thing, but I need that sensation, that thrill of fighting! After practice today, I head to Bob’s, Omnitrix still red. Bob, a big, round guy, tells me I have to work, as Teresa asked for the night off. She got recruited for some Plumber business, from the sound of it. Her job is hard. The football team gave me no mercy, making me run around like a dog. I don’t know how she does it. Once 8 o’clock hit, I saw the Omnitrix go green, as I had to hide my excitement. As soon as the place cleared out, I called up Gwen and Kevin, and joined them in a brigade. A DNAlien group had been spotted by the pier, and we chased after them. Wasn’t glamorous though, as when I transformed, I got The Worst. The Worst! There isn’t an alien any worse than The Worst. Eventually, Kevin just started throwing me at the DNAliens, as Gwen used her witchcraft to corral them up, capturing them. The worst battle ever. After we turned the DNAliens to the Plumbers, I asked where Teresa went. They were confused, as Teresa was never with them. That set off warning bells, especially with the burn bitch from the night before. I tried calling her, but she didn’t answer. Gwen said that she could track her from her mana, whatever that was, and I accepted. I’m bringing Teresa home. Diary 4: Teresa She was there again, waiting for me on the way from school. The burn girl looked more calm and in control, her expression upset. She apologized for her previous behavior, as she knew that she wasn’t completely right in the head. Taken aback, I said it was fine, just trying to get away. She asked if she could get a second chance, and if I’d be interested in going with her to the pier that night. My mind just went rushing. Was it a date? Should I accept? Did I really enjoy what she did the day before? I eventually said yes, saying I’d meet her there. I rushed off after that, a bit embarrassed. I called and confirmed the night off with Bob, and met her at the pier. I had been lost in thought about the event all day, when I realized I never asked for her name. She told me that she once had a real name, but just goes by PM now. She tells me not to worry about it, and to have fun. She grabs my hand, and leads me to the pier. As the night goes on, we laughed and enjoyed each other, as we tell each other about our lives. I told her that me and Terence grew up without a family, and had to look after each other until we came under Bob’s care. She told me that she never knew a family, and spent her childhood going from abuser to abuser, warping her psyche, and she knew it. Then, she finally was free of them, and formed a bond with another girl. However, the girl’s distant relative assaulted her and burned her face. She’s essentially been broken all her life. I couldn’t help but feeling sorry for her, and as I began to understand her, I saw her in a different light. She needs help. As we leave the pier, we’re attacked by DNAliens. PM has something of a psychotic break, lunging at a DNAlien. For once, I was glad that the Omnitrix was green, as I transformed into Battle Tails. PM did something, swinging her arms and the horde of them all tumbling to the side. I decided not to stick around, as I grabbed her by the arms, flying off. I ask her the direction to her place, and I’d take her home. We land in front of her apartment complex, as I reverted to normal. PM thanked me, and stated that the night was young, inviting me up to her place. I accepted, though I probably shouldn’t have. Her apartment had two rooms, a main room with a small kitchen, and a bedroom with a bathroom and shower. Her place was a pigsty, worse than Terence’s room. She apologizes for the mess, seeming to be elated. We sit down on the couch, as we continue to talk. She grabbed my hand sometime during, and was leaning in closer as time went by. Eventually, she went to kiss me, and I allowed it. She continued to kiss me, and I kissed back. She gets more passionate, her tongue going down my throat. I start to back off, uneasy. She tells me that I’d been holding in my true nature for too long, and that it was time to unleash it. She stands up, walking towards the bed room. She lifts and removes her shirt, me seeing her exposed backside. She looked over her shoulder at me, a seductive look on her face as she entered the bedroom. And of course, I did the most illogical, most inconceivable thing. I followed after her. Day 5: Terence Midnight passes, as I ride with Gwen and Kevin in Kevin’s car. We pull up to an apartment building, Gwen saying Teresa was on the third floor, in the third room on the left after the elevator. Kevin offers to go with me, but I said I’d be fine. I go up, and knock on the door, apartment 3C. What I saw was horrifying. Teresa opened the door, her expression and hair being wild and crazed. I recognized the expression; it was the same expression Elena would have on her face afterwards. She was only wearing an X-Large T-shirt, probably trying to cover herself up. I’m ready to blow a gasket, as I get ready to yell at her. She chuckles, as she invites me in. I do, just ready to yell. The apartment was dirtier than my room. I see Teresa’s regular shirt on the floor, and I hit my limit. I yell at Teresa, asking what the hell she thought she was doing, acting like a tramp like that. Teresa yells back, startling me. She said that I never understood her, that she was always in my shadow for the girls. I’ll never forget what she said. “That’s right, Terence. I’m f***ing gay. I’ve wanted sex with all your girlfriends, including your cheating bitch Elena. She’s been with at least half your football friends. But I’ve always put you first, because you’re so stupid! Throwing away your chance to be someone by screwing cheerleaders and biker girls, and fighting aliens from god knows what planet! Everything I’ve done, it’s so you can keep living your goddamned self-absorbed indulgent life! Well, no more! I’m no longer a virgin, and I quite see why you like it! It, is the most exhilarating feeling ever!” A voice comes out of the bathroom, asking what was wrong. The burn bitch comes out, a towel wrapped around her hair, and another one wrapped around her body. She doesn’t look surprised to see me, instead she looks pleased. She welcomes me, as she motions a hand, Teresa going over like a dog, the burn bitch nibbling at Teresa’s ear affectionately. I yell at her to keep her hands off her, as I go to activate the Omnitrix. It was red though. The burn bitch antagonizes me in a pitiful way, saying that she currently controlled the Omnitrix. With that, I knew. Whoever she was, she was manipulating Teresa for the Omnitrix. I try to tell Teresa that, but Teresa didn’t hear anything I said. She just listened to the burn bitch, and when she told Teresa to take my Omnitrix from me, she activated the Omnitrix without hesitation. Diary 5: Teresa That, was incredible. The way that PM made me feel, the things she did, it made me feel so, amazing, I have no words for it. What have I been doing all my life, straying away from what must be a natural feeling to Terence, with all the girls he’s done it with. Elena, Julie, Emily. How little they mean to me now that I’ve had a true experience. I am, devoted to her. I’d do anything for her. And I did whatever she wanted, her guiding me through it. I put an oversized t-shirt that I found lying around on. I always made sure to stay covered up, in case my bastard of a brother barged into my room. Ooh, I just want to come out to him, shatter his perception of reality. Someone knocks on the door, and I instinctively get it, not even caring what I looked like. It was Terence at the door, looking ready to explode. Good. I’ll let him stir a bit. I invited him in, and I think he was put off by that. He walks in, and I closed the door. It took him a minute, but he starts yelling at me. I return it at full throttle, coming out of the closet to him and revealing that his girlfriend is cheating on him with half the team. His reaction was shock, confusion, incomprehension. Just what I was going for. Then, PM comes out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around her hair, and her body. Without her baggy clothes, you can see the curvature of her slim body, as she intentionally jets her hips to the side, her ass inflated. She wasn’t ashamed of her body; the only reason she had a towel on was because she only wanted me to see her body, and not let that bastard get turned on by it. She tells me to take out all my frustration on Terence, and I oblige, transforming into Pesky Dust. I released green dust, hitting Terence. Terence collapses, asleep. PM gets dressed for some reason, then tells me to bring her into the dream as well, and I obey. I hit her with the dust, creating a linked dream. In the dream, I shove Terence in a closet, forcing blades of pain into him. Each time a beautiful girl passes, another blade stabs him, resembling my pain. I then showed him me experiencing the same thing each time a beautiful girl passed, to force him to reflect on it. PM is beside me, as she whispers to me, “Now, break his mind. Make him a pathetic, useless shell, one that I can do what I like with.” Something in those words confused me, as I stop controlling the dream. Terence’s dream morphs on its own, showing a scene when they were younger, and bullies were picking on me. Terence fought them to defend me, and got beat up bad. After that, he focused on sports, strength and everything macho. I had forgotten how much he helped me. I remembered how angry he got at PM before when we both thought she was just a stalker. I stopped, telling PM I can’t, that he’s my brother. She complains on how droll I was, as she holds her hands out, purple strings extending from her fingers, being threaded into me. I couldn’t control my movement, but I could control my power. I released the dream, as the two woke up in the real world. Day 5.2: Terence I wake up with a start, coming out of Teresa’s dream. Pesky Dust reverts, my Omnitrix going green. The burn bitch gets up just as fast, somehow dressed now, as I slapped down the Omnitrix. I turned into Eatle, as I went head-on with a tackle. The burn bitch held her hands up, me getting caught and tangled by the air, as if wrapped in strings. The bitch spun around, throwing me at the window, me going through it and the wall. I flew across the street onto the next building, as she leaped after me, seemingly being pulled up by strings. This was all I needed to finalize my decision. I was going to beat the shit out of her. I broke off a piece of the ceiling and ate it, firing a laser. She moved her finger, my horn being tugged to the side, firing the laser into the sky. The burn bitch leaped and lands on my back, as I see purple strings wrapped around me, as if I was a puppet. The bitch laughed manically, when Kevin arrives, charging at her. She motioned me into Kevin, ramming him and us tumbling to the ground, now both tangled in strings. She pulled on the strings, both of us being pulled to her feet, kneeling. She asked who the bitch was, as I revert. I said it was still her, as she states we’ll see. She moves the strings, as she makes me and Kevin stand up, both of our belts being unbuckled. Day 5.2: Teresa I sat motionless on the floor, as the fight between Terence and PM goes out the window. Gwen breaks into the door, coming over to me. I was heartbroken, the only one who pleased me being gone. Gwen helped me get dressed, and led me towards the window. I say it’s all my fault, that I was a fool for doing something like that. Gwen says that it’s alright, and that everyone makes mistakes. My Omnitrix glows green, meaning that Terence was in trouble. Gwen forms what seemed to be magic platforms, as we run across to the other side. Terence’s and Kevin’s pants had fallen down, revealing their boxers, not something I ever wanted to see or will ever be able to get out of my head. Gwen throws a magic disk, distorting PM, and allows Kevin and Terence the opportunity to pull their pants back up. I slap down the Omnitrix, as I turned into Upchuck. I hate that form, but whatever works. I ate some of the ceiling, spitting energy balls at PM. She dodges like a puppet, fluid and erratic. Gwen throws more magic disks, and Kevin goes to punch PM. PM catches him in strings, flinging him at Gwen, the two toppling over. Terence runs forward, as she catches him too. She twists her wrist, as Terence is spun, twisting his body in unnatural positions. I could take no more. She was laughing at his pain, and had forgotten me. I extended my tongues, as I grab her and pull her in, eating her. Terence hits the ground in pain, but is laughing at the fact that I hated pizza, but would eat a crazy psychopath. I tell him not to judge me, and that I was sorry, as I spit PM up, her shaking from trauma, covered in saliva. Gwen traps her in a magic bubble, as I revert. I help Terence sit up, and he hugs me, saying, “I’m sorry. From now on, please, tell me everything.” Tears formed in my eyes, as we just sat there, us hugging and me crying. Diary 5.3: PM Well, f*ck. And here I thought I had found a dimension where I could take an Omnitrix wielder, turn them into my mindless servant, then use them to travel back to the main dimension and kill Jane or Reaper. Or both, depending on my mood. On good days, I only want them mutilated, other times only one of them dead. But, no! Despite manipulating a girl with sex and almost getting her to turn her brother into my personal puppet, I still can’t catch a break! Well, at least I was turned over to the Plumbers. They have horrible security. They restricted my arms with cuffs, but they didn’t restrict my fingers! I controlled the first guard to tackle the second guard, then had the second guard draw a knife, stabbing the first one to death. I then had him cut my cuffs, then I took the knife to stab him. It was so much fun. All I had to do was sing and skip my way out, and I’d get my second chance for the Omnitrix. Except, I got frozen in time. My eyes could move, as the hunky Captain Jack came around, with his amazing copper body. If I wasn’t frozen, I so would’ve had him screw me. I knew him as he was the one who defeated Maltruant for me, but this was obviously the first time he had met me, as he introduced himself. He then takes me to a Pocket Zone dimension or something, that served as my prison. All alone. With no other living interaction. Which was perfect. This will only increase my level of insanity, and give me time to contemplate new ways of killing all my enemies. Diary 5.4: Random Guy What the hell? I returned home from work, I work the night shift, and there’s a huge hole in the wall of my apartment complex. I ask what was going on, and I’m told that there was an alien fight that broke out from Apartment 3C. That’s my apartment! I mean, I know I lost my apartment key a few days ago, but I didn’t know that the person who’d break in would turn it into a battleground! Characters * Terence * Teresa * Elena Validus * Daniel * Gwen Tennyson * Kevin Levin * Bob * Captain Jack * Random Guy Villains * PM (main) * Highbreed * DNAliens Aliens Used By Terence * Humungousaur * Kickin Hawk * Rumble Knuckles * The Worst * Eatle By Teresa * Grey Matter * Spidermonkey * Battle Tails * Pesky Dust * Upchuck Trivia * This is the first, and so far only, episode of mine to be TV-14. * This is the first story I've written to be told from the first person point of view, as well as alternating viewpoints. * This was an entry for the Fall 2015 Fanon Writing Contest. * Terence and Teresa had similar types of aliens for each of their transformations. ** Each had a specialty, an agile, a Sonic alien, a more useless alien and an eating alien. * PM is Puppet Master. * This idea was originally a series idea, where this ending took all season to get to. * Daniel is based off the Football player that appeared early in John Smith 10. Category:Dioga beta Category:Earth-68: Special Category:John Smith 10: Special Category:Earth-68: Movies